Air Hostess
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: And no matter how many guys she would date, and no matter how many times his heart would ache, he would be there for her, to comfort her when one of those stupid boys did something retarded and broke her heart. He would pull help the broken pieces of her


_(Let's go!)_

_(Yeah! Alright!)_

Can you imagine Shikamaru's surprise when he found Ino crying in his doorstep, her close soaked through like she's been sitting there for hours? How long had she been here? More importantly why was she crying? She never cries, not that he had ever seen at least, maybe she grieve in private, if that was so then why was she crying out in the open? He didn't want her to cry, she may have been a troublesome woman, but she was a troublesome woman that managed to take refuge in his heart, seeing her crying there huddle up against his door crying into her knees like that broke his heart.

"Ino…?" he whispered loud enough for her to hear, she sniffed looking up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying for what looked like hours, her cheeks were tear stained, and her nose ran slightly. Even in her worsened state he still found her stunning, but now was not the time to secretly admire her looks. "…..What's wrong?" he said crouching down to her eye level. She just sobbed louder launching herself at him, locking her arms around his neck. He could feel himself loosing balance; he quickly wrapped his arms around her, dropping the lone bag of groceries on the ground.

_Walking through the terminal_

_I saw something beautiful_

_You left, for your duty call_

_Next I'm getting on the plane_

_That's when I see you again_

_I can't get you off my brain_

"Come on Ino, let's get inside before you make yourself sick" he said quietly, helping her up, she rubbed at her eyes. Grabbing the grocery bag with his free hand (the other was around Ino's waist for support) he some how managed to unlock his door and nudge it open. He pushed Ino gently inside, following behind her. She looked so vulnerable, standing there shivering her arms wrapped around herself. He knew for a fact that she wasn't ever vulnerable; she was a strong willed girl, bossy too. "Take a seat in the living room and I'll get a towel and some tea" he said, she nodded and moved towards the living room.

_(Let's go)_

Shikamaru sighed stepping out of his sandals and walking towards the kitchen where he deposited his groceries on the table, and proceeded to make Tea. After he set the water on the burner he left the kitchen walking down a small hallway, walked into the bathroom, grabbed a (clean) towel off the rack and left.

He found Ino curled up on the corner of his small couch (it was a love seat) she was looking at her hands; she was turning them over and flexing them. He noticed his couch was going to get mouldy from her wet clothes, but at the moment he didn't really care, his friend was in some emotional rut and what got her there, well he was going to find out.

"Here" he said holding out the towel, with a trembling hand she took the towel. She smoothed her hands over it before she ran the soft fabric over her arms. Her shoulders shook, but she was no longer out right sobbing. He was almost thankful; he was never really good with comforting girls. Especially Ino. The tea pot rang through the silence. Shikamaru left, he returned a few minutes later a cup of hot tea in either hand. He sat beside Ino, and offered the cup. She took it taking a sip; she seemed to relax a bit.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he said quietly, he didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from Ino she was always so unpredictable, she could be caring one minute, and kicking his ass the next. Maybe that was why he fell for her charms and not just her good looks. Ino just shrugged, she was biting her lower lip and her hands shook. He frowned.

"Ino what's wrong" he said a little more sternly, Ino placed the tea on the small coffee before she folded her hands in her lap, she curled and uncurled them, he didn't think she would answer, he opened his mouth to ask again, but a small quite voice filled the silence, it was so quite he almost missed it.

_That uniform you're wearing_

_So hot I can't stop staring_

_You're putting on an awesome show_

_The cabin pressure's rising_

_My coke has got no ice in there_

"I caught them" she said. She caught who? Shikamaru lifted a brow in confusing, and why would catching someone bring this hard willed girl to disolve into a hysterical mess in his door step?

"Caught who?" he ventured softly, he gently took her hand as a loud sob broke the air. He felt her squeeze his hand, he may loose the life in that appendage but if it helped Ino feel better he would gladly give it up. She always managed to make him cave, he could never say no to this beautiful angel. She looked up at him, two large twin tears fell down her cheeks, he reached up and gently brushed them away (of course of hand was occupied holding onto her hand)

"Sakura and Sasuke" she said brokenly, her shoulders jerked. "They were…." she couldn't finish the sentence. It was just so vivid in her mind. Her heart hurt, she could feel the pain washing over her like a tidal wave, she wanted to be comforted, and she wanted to be held. She leaned into Shikamaru, on instinct and just happening to know what Ino wanted, he wrapped his arms around Ino drawing her to his chest, slowly rubbing her back.

"…They were having sex….they didn't see me at first….but….." Shikamaru's heart clenched as a large sob shook Ino like an earthquake. Ino had started dating Sasuke two years ago; it was a big surprise at the time. The Uchiha Sasuke, stoic emotional retard, fell in love with Yamanaka Ino. It had broken Shikamaru's heart, he sighed, he knew this would happen though. All those times he saw Sakura hanging off Sasuke, and Sasuke letting her. But he didn't want to tell Ino, he didn't want to break her heart, she was so happy, much happier then when she was hanging out with the rest of the team, or even him. He didn't want to take that away from her.

_Air hostess_

_I like the way you dress_

_Though I hate to fly_

_But i'll feel much better _

_ocupy my mind_

_riting you a love letter_

_I messed my pants_

_When we flew over France_

_I'll see you soon_

_In ma hotel room_

_For a holiday romance?_

_Air hostess_

"I'm sorry Ino" he said. There was a small silence before Ino pushed away from Shikamaru and paced in front of him, tears ran down her cheeks still (Shikamaru didn't understand where all that salt water was coming from, how did girls do it?) and anger shone in here blue eyes.

"He didn't even care that I caught them! He just shrugged it off, said that we've been failing for a while now!" she said throwing her arms up into the air. She turned her heated gaze on Shikamaru, inwardly he flinched from the gaze, but outwardly he was a picture of calm and concern. The look was damn scary if he had anything to stay about it, he never seen her angry, she he'd seen her mad, but never raging.

"Do you wanna know how long a while is?!" she said she turning away and began to pace again, everything she did was animated. "Apparently we've been failing for a year and four months now!" she said. Shikamaru furrowed his brow, that long? He always thought they looked so happy together, well Sasuke didn't look very happy, but he never looked happy that didn't really count.

"I thought Sakura was my friend! How can she do this! And Sasuke, I thought he loved me!" she hissed. "He's said it so many times, but apparently those were lies! Our whole damn relationship was a lie!" she said she stopped the anger seemed to just drag out from under her. She sat down beside Shikamaru leaning her head on his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support. "It's just that…..I loved him so much" she whispered. Shikamaru winced, Ow that hurt.

"Was I not good enough? Was I too ugly? To fat? Was I too blonde?" she said. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. He looked at Ino sharply.

_Throwing peanuts down the aisle_

_Stupid but it made you smile_

_You came over for a while_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

_The words that I longed to hear_

_I want you to feel me here_

_You can't because you're working_

_The paparazzo's lurking_

_You didn't know I'm in a band_

_In England people know me_

_One photo's worth a hundred grand_

"Ino, there's nothing wrong with you, your not ugly, fat or too blonde. If there's anything wrong, it's Sasuke. He didn't see what he had in front of him the whole time" he said. "Ino, you're more then enough" he finished off in a low whisper. Ino ducked her head; she could feel her face heating in a blush at his compliment. Shikamaru frowned at himself.

_'You stupid retard why did you go and say that for! Great now she's going to think you're hitting on her or something!'_

Shikamaru shook his head, pushing the annoying voice out of his head. She needed to hear that, she needed to know that she was more than enough for the great Uchiha Sasuke. That man just made him sick. If anything he didn't deserve her, to Shikamaru, Sasuke was below Ino.

"Shikamaru do you think everything's going to be fine?" she said lifting her head up looking him dead in the eyes. Shikamaru nodded smiling.

_Air hostess_

_I like the way you dress_

_Though I hate to fly_

_But i'll feel much better_

_ocupy my mind _

_riting you a love letter_

_I messed my pants_

_When we flew over France_

_I'll see you soon_

_In ma hotel room_

_For a holiday romance?_

_Air hostess_

"Yha Ino, everything's going to be fine you'll see" he said, Ino nodded nuzzling her head into his shoulder. She yawned. She was tired from the emotional turmoil of the day. Shikamaru chuckled.

_Na, na na-naNa,_

_na na-naNa, _

_na na-naNa, _

_na na-naNa,_

_na na-naNa, _

_na na-naNa, _

_na na-na_

"You should get to bed, come one you can stay here for the night" he said, lifting the tired girl bridal style, Ino gasped silently a blush coating her cheeks. No one had ever picked up bridal style before not even Sasuke! She wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder. She was really tired, her eyes drooped. Shikamaru smiled gently. He walked the short walk to his room before he pushed the door open, it was dark but he knew his room like the back of his room, so he didn't bump into anything on his way to the bed, he rolled the covers back and layed Ino on the bed, he pulled the cover up over her. She snuggled into them, she inhaled deep it smelt like Shikamaru, it was comforting she felt so safe, she always did.

_That uniform you're wearing_

_So hot I can't stop staring_

_You're putting on an awesome show_

_The plane has almost landed_

_So tell me where I'm standing now_

She smiled up at him sleepily, it made his heart stop, it was so beautiful, how could that bastard sleep with Sakura instead of Ino? That Uchiha really was stupid.

"Thank's Shikamaru, for listening to everything" she said. He grinned impishly at her.

"It's not like you told me willingly, I had to use my stern voice, which hurt my throat by the way" he said nonchantly. Ino glared.

"Urasai" she mumbled rolling over her back facing the Shadow ninja. A small smile played on her lips as her eye grew heavy with sleep. "Night Shika-kun" she said before her mind submitted to sleep, her subconscious taking over her conscious mind. Shikamaru bent down, he delivered a lingering kiss on her forehead, before he left the room.

_Air hostess_

_I like the way you dress_

_Though I hate to fly_

_But i'll feel much better _

_ocupy my mind _

_riting you a love letter_

_I messed my pants_

_When we flew over France_

_I'll see you soon_

_In ma hotel room_

_For a holiday romance?_

_Air hostess_

The door shut quietly behind him, his lips still tingled from the brush of lips on smooth skin. If that left his lips tingling, he wondered what it would be like to kiss her petal soft looking lips. He smiled, before snorting, a man could dream. Sighing he walked back to the living room and threw himself on the small love seat, his legs dangle over the arm, his arms came to lay folded behind his head. His eyes roamed the ceiling silently, he Loved Ino Yamanaka for so long, about four years, to a sixteen year old, four years was a long time. Sighing he closed his eyes, he may never have her in the way he would like, but at least he would have her friendship. And no matter how many guys she would date, and no matter how many times his heart would ache, he would be there for her, to comfort her when one of those stupid boys did something retarded and broke her heart. He would pull help the broken pieces of her heart back together, and you know maybe one day, there would be a them. He smiled.

_Cos' you're my air hostess_

_I love the way you dress_

_Air hostess_

A man could dream right?

_My air hostess_

_I love the way you dress_

_Air hostess_

_**A/N: **__so what you think? Is it good for my first Shika/Ino? I like it. Loved this song too. Please leave a review see yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
